True Memories
by kaniva vampire
Summary: Why is rains gost there? Who is Luna marie white? is it posible for her to get what she needs? Will the FF8 chars servive? How dose sefier now luna? all will be answered as the saga continues.
1. prologue

Hi this is my prologue for my First FF8 fic I hope you like it

Hi this is my prologue for my **_First_** FF8 fic I hope you like it. I know that the chapters ahead will also be somewhat short but it will be easier to post that way so it seems like I'm posting more often. Unlike the story I'm working with. That consists of gundam wing. Those chapters are hard for me to post because there very long. Or at lest in my eyes they are. Exspeacly when you only get an hour a week on the comp. Here goes nothing.

Name of story: True Memories. 

Ratting: I don't know jest yet.

Disclaimer: I'm poor, brook, no money, so there. But there mine and always will be. *sticks out toung*

Warnings: none for now.

Prologue

The rain poured hard on his head as he stood there looking at the only thing of his beloved. Tears never left his eyes as he remembered when he proposed, Almost 19 years have passed since she……………died drowned in a lake. The rain seemed to drowned out every memory, he hated that, the pitter patter of the rain made it hard for him to remember. It seemed to get a little louder each time he concentrated on the memories. But still he couldn't help it he couldn't help but try to remember. It was hard not to try once it is your 24th anniversary. In his hand he held the traditional 24th anniversary gift. Three peace's of slender china decorated with hand painted flowers around the rimes, There was a cup and two delicate plates. 

"gosh these things cost twice as much as the dragon fang to upgrade squalls gunblade for his B-day." He sighed " but if it's for you I'll do it." He lowered himself down on one knee and set the peace's of china on the ground next to Rains grave. A small smile crossed his lips as he mouthed the words *I still miss you.* He crouched there for about another hour till he stood up and went to leave. Standing by a near by tree only secants away stood a transparent figure. She had been standing there the hole time watching. The corner of her lips curled up at the touching site. After all these years she had never gotten sick of his visits she actually wished she touch him the way she us to. But that was out of the question. She had tried many times before but all Laguna felt was a cold air each time. " I miss you too." She whispered. She walked over to her grave and looked at the china with awe. 'thank you." She smiled, then her smile faded " This is so unfair I want to tell you all this myself. I want to touch you." Unshed tears hung on her cheeks. "all I want to do is touch you." She said once Aegean disappearing back into the obeys.

A.N. So what do you think please read and review. 


	2. True Memories Chapter-1

Hi here's the first chapter

Hi here's the first chapter. I hope you like it. Oh yes I had a fic up I posted the most stupid fic it was called _nonsense_. Thanks to all that reviewed it I deiced to dump it. Because it was rather stupid. I'm sorry for making anybody read that. * GETS ON KNEES* please forgive me? 

Name: True Memories 

Rating: don't know what I should rate it yet.

Disclaimer: There mine all mine MMMhahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahahahaha

Chapter 1

Zell sighed as he remember what president Loir told him.

Hours before………………………………………………………………

" Zell I'm going to winhill for awhile, and wont be back for awhile." Smiled Laguna

" Ok what's that gota do with you callin me here?" He questioned the older man.

"Well let me finish." Laguna rolled his eyes. " I need someone to fill in for me while I'm gone and was wondering if…………………" Laguna was interrupted by zell.

"If I would fill in for you I'm so honored………." 

"No zell I was wondering if you could ask Cid if he would fill in for me?"

"Oh" zell sighed in disappointment. " I'm sure that he would be willing to fill in for you." The younger man smiled at the president of estar.

Back to now…………………………………………………………

" Gosh, almost 19 years now and he still wont get over her. He needs to move on, I know, a blind date should do the trick I'll get Rinoa's help." The younger man said as he ran pasted Cid writing furiously on some documents.

()()()()()()()()()()()()^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^()()()()()()()()()()()()

A.N. ok I know just a little longer till I'm to the actual good part. But you can wait that long can't you? Well any way not much to say here except keep reading and reviewing.

Princess Relena


	3. True Memories Chapter-2

Hi how are you I know it is kinda hard to think I am a sane person once in a while but it dose actually work out in the end

Hi how are you I know it is kinda hard to think I am a sane person once in a while but it dose actually work out in the end. Well here goes nothing. Oh you know what's f*ckin hard trying to read NC-17 Ratings at school they boot you off of the computer for reading them well anyway. Here we go:

Name: True Memories

Rating: Ummmmmm………….I think I'll put a rating of PG-13 on it starting know because, It is starting to get a **_LITTLE _**Sexual. But only a little.

Warning: Brief moment were squall gets lucky, and sees someone's without their bra. *_*

Chapter 2

The wind blow agents her face. Her hair swayed back and forth in the breeze, as Squall sneaked up behind her, and slowly taped her shoulder. Her instincts instantly took over. She garbed his wrist, flipped him over her body, his head landing in her lap. He stared into her eyes, startled.

" Sorry Squall please don't get mad, I didn't mean too." She said in the most innocent tone you have ever heard before. 

" Shhhhhhhhhhh, I like it this way." He said smirking

" Gosh PIG!" She slapped him playfully across the face. She was dressed in loss pants and a very loss top, which was very easy for squall to see under.

" So you're not wearing a Bra?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. 

" No, so?" came her response.

" Oh nothing miss heartily just nothing." Squall said as he brought Rinoa's face down for a kiss.

" Such a cute couple." Giggled a familiar voice. 

" Oh hi Irvine" Smiled Rinoa

" I just thought you would like to know that we have a know arrival coming to the garden." The cowboy tipped his hat and went to leave.

" Oh we do?" asked the commander.

" Yep, well sel is waiting got to go, bye." Called the cowboy as he walked off.

%%%%%%%%%%%%()()()()()()()()%%%%%%%%%%%%

A.N well that's it for chapter 2 chapter 3 should be on its way soon. Please read and review. 


	4. True Memories chapter- 3

Hey how is everyone

Hey how is everyone? Me I'm fine well, I have some more of my ff8 story for you hope you like I know I do. But that may be because I wrote it. ^_^ Well here we go…………………

Story: True Memories

Disclaimer: I own no one, And nothing, for now. ^_^

Rating: pg-13 for now.

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Of true memories

" Here Xu Xu Xu Xu Xu, I won't hurt you…… much." Sefier smirked as he looked around for the brunet. 

" Sefier I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

" Lire you meant every signal bit of it." He yelled trying to sound as happy as he could. " why in hell did you tell me, that you told quistis, that squall is my gay lover.?"

"……………"

" never mind I don't want to know."

" Oh how cute, you're mad because I made fun of squall." Giggled Xu.

" Uhum" chimed Edea.

" Oh hi matron." Seifer said in a monotone voice.

" Xu, my chilled, please quite bothering seifer

" yes Miss Kramer!" She said saluting in seeD style, and turning on heel. 

" Seifer my chilled please quite over reacting Xu dose this to bother you and is getting the reaction she wants."

" Yes matron, I'll quite."

" Thank you, and my chilled?" 

" Yes matron?" 

Edea's eyes trailed up and down seifers body stopping at his cheek. "You're bleeding." She said coolly.

" I'm bleeding?" His hand trailed up to his cheek and finally paid attention to the throbbing pain and the worm liquid running down his cheek. " how'd I do this?"

Edae shrugged and then spoke " my chilled maybe you should go to the infirmary and get that cheeked." Seifer nodded and headed towards the infirmary. 

In the infirmary……………………… 

"oh seifer are you starting a scar collection?" Dr. Kadowake asked raping his face with a cloth. " You know if you start a scare collection squall won't be to far behind."

" yada yada blah blah finish up I got stuff to do." Growled Seifer 

" Ok then why don't we start calling you scar face." She smirked.

" yada yada blah blah , am I free to go?"

"yes" the Dr. nodded "man I didn't know men could have PMS." She whispered.

" What?" growled the young man.

" I said I didn't know that men could have PMS."

" anything's possible" seifer grinned. " I'm hungry seifer said walking towrds the cafeteria. 

***************

Well that's all for now. In chapter 5 Luna will come in please be patent please review.


End file.
